


you wanna cause a scandal?

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, bull likes to bother dorian but it's okay because dorian likes being bothered, i wanted fluff so i wrote some, i wrote this in 40 minutes on a monday night don't expect too much, literally just schmoop in all honesty, referenced drinking kind of but not really, scandal-causing, this is really gay sorry im so gay this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a mage from Tevinter, an Altus no less, serving closely with the head of the newest and most powerful organization in Thedas. How could I possibly cause any more of a scandal, if I may ask?" Dorian's tone was something like irritation mixed with astonishment with maybe a dash of amusement thrown in, just for the hell of it.</p><p>Bull's smirk had been growing through Dorian's little speech, and was now a full out, lopsided shit-eating grin. He held out an immense palm. "Dance with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanna cause a scandal?

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this at 8 o'clock on a monday night while i was supposed to be catching up on schoolwork but this has been a thing i've wanted to write for a week or two and it's just so gay.....everything about this is so gay i'm so sorry.

 

  ****

"So..." Bull drawled, startling Dorian out of his idle thoughts. Bull's presence was immense, but not suffocating, as he lay a hand on Dorian's shoulder.  "Having fun?" He asked in a way that clearly showed he knew the answer already.  "You've only been by the drinks once or twice."

"Yes, well," Dorian sniffed primly, flicking at Bull's hand on his shoulder but not trying to push it off. "I've been busy. Observing, as I'm sure you've been as well." He reached for his wine glass before remembering that he'd drained it hours ago.

"I doubt there will be any more attacks on the Empress's life, and especially not the Inquisitor's. She's been dancing with Josephine for hours now." Bull said, pointing at a balcony high above their heads, and Dorian could just make out the two women's silhouettes swaying closely.

"Hm. Well, the night is still relatively young and this is Orlais." Dorian quipped. "You never know."

Bull snickered thumb rubbing at Dorian's shoulder in a way that was not distracting at all, absolutely not. "That is true." He let go of Dorian's shoulder and Dorian did not miss the warmth of his large palm, not at all. He seemed to disappear from Dorian's side for a moment but his enormous shadow falls over Dorian before he can wonder where the man went. Dorian raised an eyebrow. Bull smirked. "Wanna cause a scandal?" Dorian raised his eyebrow more.

"I am a mage from Tevinter, an altus no less, serving closely with the head of the newest and most powerful organization in Thedas. How could I possibly cause any more of a scandal, if I may ask?" Dorian's tone was something like irritation mixed with astonishment with maybe a dash of amusement thrown in, just for the hell of it.

Bull's smirk had been growing throughout Dorian's little speech, and was now a full on, lopsided, shit-eating grin. He held out an immense palm. "Dance with me."

Dorian looked shocked. Shocked by the request, shocked by the requestor, and shocked that the whole of the room wasn't listening to them by now. And thank the Maker they weren't, Dorian thought, flustered.  Still in shock, he silently took Bull's offered hand and was promptly swept out onto the ballroom floor.

"I'll admit," Bull said with amusement written on his face, in his grin, in his single blue-grey eye. "I wasn't expecting you to accept."

"It was only the polite thing to do." Dorian tried to save face, but not really. People were staring now, he was sure of it. He tried to ignore them, focusing on Bull instead. His smile was warm, unnervingly so, and Dorian looked away. He found himself focused on the other party goers after all. Many people were indeed staring, and a few women had apparently fainted. Bull seemed to have noticed it too as he laughed and tripped in his mirth, and Dorian couldn't find it in himself to care about the rest of the attendees. "You are a surprisingly graceful dancer, for all of your bulk." Dorian complimented. "Tell me, can you still dance the dance of six candles?" He teased.

Bull glared but he was clearly fighting a losing battle with the smile threatening to overcome. "She's an intimidating woman!" He protested halfheartedly.

Dorian laughed. "Indeed, Madame de Fer is certainly a frightening woman. It doesn't take away from the fact that a big bad Qunari mercenary is too afraid to protest her obvious manipulation."

Bull grumbled but his lip twitched with a smile. Dorian did not recognize the piece they were swaying to but he knew it was coming to a close. He looked up at Bull to find his eye twinkling mischievously. His own eyes widened when he realized what the Bull was thinking. "No, don't you dare!" He protested. "Bull I'm seriou-"

But it was too late. The last swell of music came and Dorian found himself being dipped gracefully, and although his cheeks heated and his chest swelled with a feeling he didn't want to give a name, he glared at Bull the whole time and Bull laughed he brought Dorian back up to stand steadily on his feet. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" He asked teasingly.

Dorian coughed, trying to hide his smile behind his hand. "I will submit that it was indeed quite satisfactory." He could barely hear the sound of what was probably the entire Inquisition cheering over Bull's endearingly obnoxious laughter.

"I've been told that I'm very satisfactory at other things too." Bull said suggestively. "Want to find out?"

"I think," Dorian wrapped his hand around the Bull's, "I think I will."

  
He dragged the laughing Qunari out by his wrist to the sound of cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! come find me at anxiousaclassi on tumblr, sorry 2 inflict this on u


End file.
